The current training program brings together seventeen faculty members from a total of nine Departments on campus to focus on two areas of broad importance for human disease: vascular biology and stem cell biology/hematologic malignancy. The primary goal of this grant is to train a mixture of M.D. and Ph.D. scientists with outstanding potential to develop a sustained, independent research program in these fields. Two predoctoral positions are requested to take advantage of the outstanding pool of M.D. Ph.D. candidates and the long tradition of strong graduate programs at the University of Wisconsin. Fellows or residents in the Clinical Investigator track from the three participating clinical Departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, and Pathology) and Ph.D. trainees from the participating basic science departments (Anatomy, Biochemistry, Biomolecular Chemistry, Pathology and Pharmacology) will be selected for the four postdoctoral positions. The faculty have broad expertise in both basic and clinical sciences, including experimental approaches in gene arrays and genomics, transcriptional and post-transcriptional gene expression, protein structural analysis, cell biology, hematopoetic and endothelial cell culture, biomedical engineering, murine and primate animal models, embryonic stems cells, and bone marrow transplantation. The training program takes advantage of the Clinical Investigator Preparatory Program (K30 grant) at the University of Wisconsin to provide didactic training in clinical trials and biostatistics for candidates pursuing translational research projects. The program has an excellent record of retaining trainees in academic medicine. The large pool of qualified candidates, excellent core facilities, institutional support, and broad range of scientific expertise fosters multidisciplinary approaches that will ensure successful careers in science for our trainees.